prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Drake
Charlotte DiLaurentis is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Vanessa Ray She is revealed to be "A" in "Game Over, Charles". She was Charles DiLaurentis before she became Charlotte DiLaurentis. She managed to get out of Radley and posed as CeCe Drake to get closer to her family. Once Mona was locked in Radley, she began visiting her and learning about the "A" game and she offered to become partners with Mona, eventually taking the game away from her. She is the main antagonist of Seasons 3-6. Biography Born as Charles DiLaurentis, the first born child of Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis, CeCe Drake was admitted to Radley Sanitarium after an incident concerning her younger sister Alison. Her existence was covered and her siblings never even knew they had another family member. CeCe spent most of her life in Radley, alone, with only occasional visits from her mother and aunt. On her 12th Christmas, CeCe received a yellow dress and wore it to the roof one night to hang out with Bethany Young. However, on the roof, Bethany commits the murder of Marion Cavanaugh and places the blame on CeCe and CeCe spent the next seven years at Radley heavily medicated and almost completely alone. One day, the doctors released CeCe for a funeral: Charles's. CeCe had killed her old identity and was reborn as Charlotte DiLaurentis. CeCe became very smart and her mother eventually convinced the board to allow her to attend classes at U-Penn. One day, she wanted to see her family and called in a bomb threat to her school so classes would be cancelled. She snuck away and met her brother Jason, introducing herself as CeCe Drake. CeCe and Jason began a relationship, leading to her mother finding out and reacting angrily. CeCe had planned on telling her family of her true identity, but one night, Bethany had stolen her clothes and was going to attack Jessica. CeCe stumbled upon a girl wearing the yellow top Bethany had on and hit her with a rock. Only, she didn't hit Bethany, she hit her little sister Alison. CeCe's mother covered up what happened and sent CeCe back to Radley, where she remained. One day, Mona Vanderwaal showed up to Radley and began telling CeCe of her activities as "A". CeCe offered Mona a deal to play the game with her if she would help her sneak out of Radley and the new "A" was born. History Season 2 UnmAsked Mona Vanderwaal is admitted to Radley Sanitarium after it is revealed that she is "A". Once she arrives, Charlotte begins visiting her. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Charlotte takes over the identity of "A" from Mona and begins to text the girls. Kingdom of the Blind Charlotte pours some vodka into a glass and places the vodka back into her freezer where there is a body in a body bag. Birds of a Feather Charlotte goes to Montecito and attempts to run Caleb's mom over with a car. Later, Charlotte sits in the Montecito airport with her laptop, drinking a glass of vodka and preparing to return to Philadelphia. She is hacked into Radley Sanitarium's website and changes it so that Mona can have visitors. That Girl Is Poison Charlotte goes through Maya St. Germain's bag and finds a bottle of pills. The Remains of the A Charlotte eats ice cream and looks at the Newspaper for apartment rentals. Crazy Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear a girl use a quote Alison would always say. the girl overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself CeCe Drake, one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks and acts like Alison or vice versa. A DAngerous GAme Hanna shows Malcolm photos of various people, asking him if they were "Alison" who took him from his karate lessons. CeCe is among these photos. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona admits to seeing CeCe while being locked up in Radley, but she doesn't remember what they talked about because it was before they changed her medication. Crash and Burn, Girl! CeCe does not make an appearance, however when Toby and Caleb go to investigate Red Coat's flight plan, they question Nigel Wright a second time, he reluctantly reveals that he was paid to set up an anonymous private flight for CeCe to The Lodge at Thornhill on the night of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme." Into the Deep CeCe again doesn't make an appearance, however at the hospital, after someone attacks Jenna Marshall, Shana tells Spencer that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. The Mirror Has Three Faces After Caleb finds CeCe's address from an old cable bill, Aria goes there and talks to CeCe's old roommate. She reveals that Alison got CeCe kicked out of college after she pushed a girl down the stairs at the frat party in "The Badass Seed." The girl says that CeCe believes that Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria are "four she-devils" that had something to with what happened and hates them for it. Later, Spencer and Toby visit Dr. Palmer to find out more about the blonde girl and he drops the name Mrs. DiLaurentis. Spencer and Hanna question her about this and she tells them about a time when she received a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying her daughter had checked in, and they believed she may be a danger to herself. When she got there, it wasn't Alison, but CeCe dressed as her. Jessica told Alison that CeCe was no longer welcomed in their home, and, in present time, tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe and Alison's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. They conclude that the Alison Masks that Alison purchased weren't for them, but for CeCe. Bring Down the Hoe The Liars discuss why CeCe would be "A" at lunchtime, and if she is actually the one who is living under the DiLaurentis home. CeCe finally appears in a lair of some sorts, filled with photos of Alison and the Liars. She is on the phone with someone and tells them that she isn't waiting there forever and that she's not going back to Rosewood. It is then revealed that she owns a red coat. Later, a blonde figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment, listening in on his and Aria's conversation. She turns around and it is CeCe, revealing that she is a member of the "A-Team". Now You See Me, Now You Don't A sketch of CeCe is seen on the news, meaning she did kill Wilden. Later, in Ravenswood the Liars see Red Coat running to a sawmill and follow her there. Here, they find two Red Coat's. Spencer chases one, who is Alison, while Aria goes after the other, whose face is hidden under an Ali mask. Aria corners the Red Coat and kicks her and the two begin to fight before Aria knocks her up against the railing and kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe. CeCe gets Aria turned around and pushes her into the wall. CeCe then climbs over the railing and grabs a rope and swings off. The rope breaks and CeCe falls but Aria grabs hold of her. CeCe pleads for Aria to help her and Aria tries but CeCe's sleeve rips off and she plummets to the cement ground below. The Liars think she's dead but when they turn around she's gone. Later, they find her name on the bank account, which they believe to be "A's". Love ShAck, Baby According to Travis, CeCe was lasted spotted in Maryland on the run from the authorities. It was revealed that she make huge money deposits before Wilden died. She's Come Undone It's revealed that CeCe actually witnessed Ali and Spencer's fight but couldn't say anything because Mrs. DiLaurentis paid her to keep quiet. Unbridled Ashley Marin goes into a bedroom at the DiLaurentis home, and finds a bag of female clothing that was purchased the day before. Jessica barges into the room, slightly angered, and asks Ashley if that looks like the guest room to her. Later, Jessica gives "A" a suitcase full of clothes and "A", in a black hoodie, retreats into the woods, where Spencer follows her. Meanwhile, at an unknown Hotel, someone in a black hoodie prepares to turn CeCe into the cops. A Is for Answers Charlotte is caught by the police and brought in for questioning. She is wearing the shirt purchased by Jessica DiLaurentis, revealing that she was the one in the woods. She tells Holbrook she knows who killed the girl in Ali's grave and that it is the same person still trying to hurt her friend, whom she says is Ali. She tells him Alison's alive and that she's seen her more than once, claiming to have proof. Charlotte is later led across the Police Station lobby in handcuffs. She passes by Jessica and they lock eyes. Season 5 EscApe From New York Charlotte comes to New York to ask for help from Alison, after she knocks out Barry Maple to escape police custody. Alison gives her a passport and reveals to Emily that she asked CeCe to wear the red coat at the Sawmill. Charlotte leaves for France and, because the Liars believe they have killed "A", decides to end the game. Miss Me x 100 Charlotte makes a big return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and moves into a new lair to continue the game. Taking This One to the Grave Charlotte breaks into Mona's and attacks her, making it look like she's been murdered. How the 'A' Stole Christmas CeCe attends Ali's Ice Ball wearing a white cloak to disguise herself. She comforts Ali and gives her a bottle of specially designed perfume as a present. Later, Charlotte leaves the party and goes over to the DiLaurentis home with a knife. Welcome to the Dollhouse Charlotte kidnaps the four Liars and brings them to her dollhouse, where she is keeping an alive Mona and forcing her to pretend to be Ali. Spencer learns of Charlotte's former name, Charles, and tells the other girls, who then set her up. At the fake prom she forces them to make, the girls call out for her, using Charles. When she finally shows herself, they shut down the power and run. But Spencer stops by Charlotte's vault room first and sees a video of Jessica DiLaurentis with Jason, Ali and Charlotte as Charles. At this point, Charlotte sneaks up behind Spencer but is gone as soon as Mona enters the room. Season 6 Game Over, Charles The Liars enter a room at the Carissimi Group and a screen pops up. They see Alison talking to someone and see that its "A". "A" begins to turn around and the girls brace themselves. "A" spins around and its CeCe. All of the Liars gasp in shock. Alison asks CeCe how she could do this to her and says she risked everything to help her. CeCe says that all she gave her was a passport and a plane ticket and that she would hardly call that everything. Alison says its all that she had and CeCe says it is gonna be a long night if Alison keeps making this about her. The Liars question what CeCe is planning and CeCe turns to the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister!" and Spencer wonders if this is why CeCe became "A". Hanna asks if CeCe is Charles and Emily says "She is a she, right?". CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much she loved her. We then flashback to CeCe as a young Charles. Baby Alison starts crying and CeCe/Charles runs her a bath, after Jessica won't answer him from the yard. CeCe/Charles drops Alison in the bath but she goes under and CeCe/Charles is unsure of what to do, until Kenneth rushes in and pulls Alison out. He yells at CeCe/Charles, saying "What's what with you?!". Kenneth and Jessica then admit her to Radley Sanitarium. CeCe says she never meant to hurt Alison and Alison says that Kenneth must've known it was an accident and CeCe says she's sure he did. Alison is unsure what she means by this, and CeCe says that for as long as she could remember she asked Jessica to buy her dresses. But Kenneth wouldn't allow it, so CeCe/Charles would just play dress up in Jessica's closet, until Kenneth found out. CeCe says that when she was 12, Jessica bought her a yellow dress and that whenever she'd buy Alison clothes, she'd buy her the same outfit. We then flashback to CeCe/Charles at age 12, sitting on the roof of Radley in a dress, with Bethany Young. They discuss leaving and Marion Cavanaugh enters the roof. CeCe/Charles says she can't see him like that and he goes to hide while Bethany talks to Mrs. Cavanaugh. Suddenly, Bethany and Marion's discussion appears to get heated and Bethany pushes Marion off the rooftop. CeCe/Charles runs up and asks Bethany what she has done, but Bethany turns it on him and says he pushed her. CeCe says that no one believed her because she was a boy wearing a dress and had the most to lose so everything thought she killed her. Jessica paid Wilden to cover it up and for the next seven years at Radley they drugged CeCe up and she was almost completely alone. She says that she thinks the doctors felt bad for it so they let her out for a funeral. Alison asks who's funeral and CeCe says Charles. She says she and Jessica buried Charles at Aunt Carol's and Jessica finally accepted CeCe as her daughter, renaming her Charlotte. Charlotte says she thought she was gonna get to go home but Jessica just took her back to Radley under her new name. Eventually Jessica got the board to allow Charlotte to attend classes at U-Penn. One day Charlotte called in a bomb threat so classes would get cancelled and she went to visit Jason at school on picture day. She introduces herself to Jason as CeCe Drake and, despite not being a student, gets her picture taken for the yearbook. She and Jason then began dating and it wasn't until the day they were supposed to be leaving for the Cape that Jessica discovered CeCe was Charlotte. Jessica freaked out about this but eventually went along with it after Kenneth invited Charlotte along on the trip. Alison asks Charlotte why she didn't tell her and she say she planned to until Bethany ruined everything. Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and was going to hurt Jessica. Charlotte snuck out to stop her and sees a blonde in a yellow top. She bashes her in the back of the head with a rock, but then realizes that it isn't Bethany, it's Alison. Jessica buries Alison and Charlotte continues to apologize. Wilden comes to get Charlotte and helps cover up her escape. But Charlotte says the doctors knew she escaped and took away her out privileges and she was alone again, until Mona showed up. She thought she was awesome and would sneak into her room every night for story time. Mona was so drugged up that she thought Charlotte was Alison. In a flashback, Charlotte enters Mona's room in a red robe and Mona says she did everything she told her to. Charlotte says she is proud of her and tells her to keep taking her meds. Mona says she will and Charlotte tells Mona to tell her everything about the Liars. Charlotte says she was upset when they started to take Mona off of her meds, because hearing what Mona did to the girls was the only thing she looked forward to. She says that she stopped visiting Mona before she got off her medication because she could never trust her. Charlotte says she made a deal with Mona to play the game with her if Mona would help her escape Radley. Charlotte says her first assignment was meeting the girls and making friends with them. She says that Mona told her the Liars were happy that Alison was gone and that's one of the reasons she began torturing them. She then says that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat watching the girls, and knew if it was an alive Alison, she would come if the girls were in trouble. She says that she sent a decoy Red Coat to the Lodge that night in the plane to trick the girls, while she trapped them. The Red Coat is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who is her ally. After meeting with Sara in the woods, Charlotte went back to the burning Lodge and overheard the girls saying they saw Alison, confirming her suspicion that Alison was alive. Alison questions why Charlotte continued playing the game if she really cared about her, and Charlotte says that she was going to end it when the Liars thought they killed "A" in New York. She left the country believing it was over, but came back because the game was addicting and she was really good at playing it. Alison reminds her of all of the terrible things she's done to her and the Liars, and Charlotte says that she would never let anything really bad happen to them, because she loves all of her "dolls" and that it sucks to kill someone, even when they deserve it. Alison asks if she means Wilden and Charlotte says he found out Alison was alive and would've never let her come back and tell her story. She sent Sara to his funeral in a black veil to make sure that he was dead. She apologizes to Emily for this, but then says "but not really". The Liars break out of the room they are in and head for Radley. Charlotte continues telling her story to Alison and says that before she came to New York, she snuck home to see Jessica, whom she found dead. She breaks down and says that Jessica was the only person who ever really loved her. Suddenly the alarm goes off, as the Liars enter the building. They meet Sara in the hallway, and she turns on the bomb so that Charlotte can detonate it. Charlotte gets the button and Alison pleads for her not to push it. She pushes it but it doesn't work, as the Liars have cornered Sara and Spencer has turned it off. Charlotte heads for the roof and prepares to jump, as the Liars plead for her not to. She's about to jump until Alison calls her by her real name and begs her not to. She jumps down and removes her hoodie and mask, declaring game over. Appearances Trivia *CeCe was allegedly present during an episode in the first season titled "The Bad Seed". However, she was not seen. *She was also been present during "Grave New World", as she has a photo of Alison's meeting with the Liars that seems to have been taken from the bushes. However, we now know it she was likely the other Gas Mask person. *CeCe is as the Prom Queen in the Rosewood Yearbook. *CeCe's character often causes confusion amongst fans for many reasons, such as: **CeCe is seen outside Ezra's apartment wearing a black hoodie, A's infamous clothing choice. However, in "EscApe From New York", Alison claims that CeCe helped her save Emily from "A". **As stated above, Alison claims that CeCe only wore the red coat in order to distract "A" so Ali could save Emily. However, in "Bring Down the Hoe", an episode which takes place before this event, CeCe is shown to have a Red Coat of her own. **In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," CeCe's roommate tells Aria that CeCe hated them because Ali got her kicked out of college. However, CeCe and Ali now seem to be friends. **Most of this is cleared up in "Game Over, Charles". CeCe was wearing the hoodie because she is "A" and she locked Emily inside the Sawmill herself. However, fans are still unclear as to who her roommate is. *CeCe was born as Charles DiLaurentis and later transitioned into Charlotte DiLaurentis. In order to get close to her family, she masqueraded CeCe Drake so they wouldn't know who she was. *CeCe was the primary "A" suspect during Season 4A, which is ironic since she actually was "A". *Charlotte seems to be based on three characters from the book series. **Tabitha Clark, in that both are older friends to Alison, who look very similar to her and seem to know the girls' secrets and both also get into a fight with Aria, which leads to them falling off a ledge and the Liars believing they are dead. **Courtney DiLaurentis, in that both are a hidden third child of the DiLaurentis family and both have the initials C.D. Both of them are also sent to Radley Sanitarium at a young age. **The real Alison DiLaurentis, in that both are the second "A" and both were sent to Radley Sanitarium as kids. *CeCe is one of the two masked Red Coat's, both of whom are on the A-Team. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Radley Patients